


Марсель не узнает

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [20]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Марсель не узнает

Марселю неуютно.

Он пережил многое: войну, абордаж, участие в убийстве короля, гибель (намеренную) друга, но еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Незащищенным.

Словно лютый враг, закатная тварь следит за ним из тьмы, ни на миг не выпуская из поля зрения, и взгляд ее прожигает подобно кислоте, и хочется проверить, в порядке ли одежда и нет ли на теле язв и открытых ран.  
А ведь он не на поле боя, не на корабле и даже не в горах. Он во дворце регента Талига. И этот самый регент (погибший и вернувшийся из небытия друг, неслучившийся любовник) кошкин Рокэ герцог Алва стоит напротив, довольно щурится и улыбается столь сладко, что у Марселя скулы сводит.

Опоздал.

Он снова опоздал.

Рокэ счастлив и опять не с ним.

Марсель силится отвести глаза, обратить внимание хоть на что-то другое или найти, разглядеть среди людей притаившуюся тварь, но не может.  
Рокэ сияет ярче солнца, хоть в одеждах нет ни одной золотой нити, а небо с полудня затянули облака.  
Рокэ выглядит молодо, едва ли не юно, пусть на висках серебрится седина, а лоб прорезали тонкие морщинки.  
Рокэ лучится счастьем, и от этого муторно, что хочется сесть за карточный стол и проиграть самого себя.

— Тебя долго не было, — Рокэ берет с подноса наполненный бокал, качает его в руке.

— Думал, мне незачем спешить, — весело сетует Марсель. Ему так тошно, что хочется себе горло вскрыть, и Рокэ это видит, сочувственно кривит рот, отчего Марселю становится хуже, гаже, и вдруг расцветает улыбкой.

Марсель не видит подошедшего, только руку в черной перчатке, черный рукав и намеренно расчетливое движение, коим тот выбивает из пальцев регента бокал.

— Прошу простить, — низко рокочет неведомый Марселю наглец, — я столь неловок.

В голосе провинившегося ни капли раскаяния, в глазах Рокэ ни тени досады. Только чистый и блаженный свет.  
Марсель страшится узнать.  
Марсель оборачивается и видит Ричарда Окделла.  
В ответ на него смотрит та самая, учуянная загривком тварь.  
Сам Надор. Суровый, несломленный, жестокий. Серое небо, серые скалы, серая сталь.

Рокэ смеется, Марсель пятится и не может заставить себя остановиться.

— Жаль, что вы нас покидаете, граф Ченизу, — неприкрыто лжет Ричард Окделл.

И Рокэ вновь смеется.

Из дворца Марсель бежит без оглядки. Лучше война, бесноватые, развалины Гальтары, чем регент и пригретая им тварь.

Он не знает, никогда не узнает, не спросит, не решится спросить.

Не увидит, как Рокэ покинет зал задолго до окончания приема, скроется в веренице коридоров, скользнет в потайной ход и спрячется за дверью покоев, расположение которых мало кому известно во дворце, устроится в кресле, по старой привычке проведет ладонями по лицу и будет смотреть на огонь.

Как вскинет голову, заслышав шаги, улыбнется Ричарду слегка устало и беспредельно нежно, поманит к себе и позволит припасть к рту со страстным, злым и жадным поцелуем.

Как соберет в горсть русые пряди на затылке, потянет, вынуждая отстраниться, укорит в ненужной ревности и шаловливо поцелует в нос.

Как Ричард выдохнет, потупит взгляд, но ненадолго, потом высвободится, отстегнет перевязь и скинет колет. Принесет снятое с кровати покрывало, укутает колени Рокэ и сядет у ног, подставив макушку под ласковую ладонь.

Как они будут молчать, каждый думая о своем.

Как Рокэ стукнет пальцами по подлокотнику, и Ричард поднимется с пола одним слитным, почти звериным движением, исполненным хищной грации и силы, наклонится к Рокэ, давая обнять себя за шею, и поднимет, ухватив за бока.

Как понесет к постели, неистово и жарко целуя, но не дойдет, притиснет к стене, к багряным шелковым шпалерам, поставит Рокэ на пол и избавит их обоих от одежды, а потом вновь поможет ему взобраться, будто он, Ричард, — мачта, ярмарочный столб, а Рокэ — юнга или храбрец, пожелавший забраться на самый верх и дотянуться до неба. И Рокэ будет цепляться за шею, царапать спину и обхватывать ногами. Льнуть огнем и обвивать лозой. Ругаться на кэналлийском, когда Ричард, облизав пальцы, вставит сразу два, кусать за шею, плечо, когда добавит третий, и коротко вскрикнет, когда пальцы заменит член.

Как кончив, он прикажет Ричарду не отставать от эра дольше, чем на пол-вздоха, счастливо улыбнется и обмякнет, доверяя родным рукам. Закроет глаза и провалится в блаженную негу, а Ричард отнесет его в постель, но не упадет рядом, а отыщет полотенце, смочит водой налитой из кувшина, вернется и бережными касаниями оботрет ему живот и бедра, затем наскоро — себя, отбросит влажную ткань на пол и устроится на кровати.

Но не угомонится.

Разведет, лежащему на спине, Рокэ колени, устроится между ног и станет водить носом по коже над пупком, вдыхать размеренно и глубоко, затем опустится ниже, чтоб целовать живот, чья мягкая и неожиданная округлость, еще скрываема одеждой, и еле слышно шептать на надорском, обещать.

Рассказывать, как величественны серые скалы, как благосклонно серое небо и как верна и надежна серая сталь. А когда Рокэ уснет, признается, что белые пески Алвасете и жгучее солнце Кэналлоа ничуть не хуже надорских гор.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
